Echoes
by Bethie8
Summary: Based on episode 6.11..1940's One Tree Hill. Continuation of episode. All couples, Naley, Leyton, Brucas, Pulian etc...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I decided to continue with the 1940's episode since I'd like to know where these characters would go in this decade. And since I couldn't find a story already written I started my own lol.

NOW be forgiving because umm I was born about 40 years AFTER this decade sooo I'm doing my best to add the right slang and all that, but again...1941...1985...big age gap

***I don't know who "end game" couples will be except well Naley lol. BUT as Leyton, Julian and Brooke go....not sure...just depends on my mood for the day lol....Because I like Brucas, I like Leyton and I like Pulian? lol

I DID change the ending of the last eppy a little bit, I'm making sure Peyton AND Julian don't die...well because that just wouldn't work lol.***

**Since there has/and always will be a war of "The Lucas Love" lol, I decided that I will make ENDGAME in this story to most popular. If the majority of those who read this story want LEYTON i'll do my best to make it Leyton, if it's Brucas same, or Pulian and so on and so forth. SO in your reviews add who'd you like to be ENDGAME...except Naley because they're "my" couple and ya so they have to be lol**

SO PLEASE let me know what you think I'll keep writing as long as there are reviews

This is just a SMALL chapter for a little insight

*****BTW I own nothing, and thanks to CHAD for a very well written episode*****

--------------------------

She could still feel him next to her. Still smell the scent of him, "Come back to me Nathan..."

Haley Scott removed the pins that held her hair together and placed them upon the vanity in front of her. She tossed the loose curls around before making her way over to the bed where less than five hours ago she had made love to her husband.

She picked up the marriage certificate that was placed on the nearby nightstand and traced her fingers around her name and smiled. What 24 hours can do to someone's life...

----------------------

Lucas paced the waiting room of Tree Hill City's hospital, his clothes drenched in her blood and his heart needed to know reality.

"Mr. Scott?" An older nurse moved towards him, "She's out of surgery. You can go see her now-"

"No he can't." A voice so loud and stern came from behind.

Lucas voice rose to match his, "What are you doing here..."

Dan's lips curved to a smile, "What you thought Antwon could stop me? And besides I'm going to need a fall guy if Julian doesn't pull through" Dan's smile grew wider, "And if I recall, the last thing I remember.. was you..." His face was inches from Lucas' "on the street...holding a gun."

"You can't prove anything..."

Dan moved closer towards Luke, "It doesn't matter. You're just a frame...a way for me to get the guests back at the "Comit Club"...and most importantly my singer."

"And what Peyton was just a part of your _plan._"

Dan's smile faded for a brief second but quickly returned as he moved his attention towards the nurse.

Her head bowed and her voice turned soft, "I'm sorry sir. Visiting hours are over."

"You can't do this-"

"Don't be a wise guy Lucas. Walk away."

"This isn't over." Lucas snatched his jacket from the nearby chair and stormed the other way.

"Oh and Lucas?" Dan added without turning around to face him, "I meant what I said, I want my singer back."

Lucas said nothing just slipped on his jacket and stormed out of the doors.

---------------------

Brooke stood over the sink in her rundown hotel room. Her face still stained with tears trying to clean the blood from her clothes. Her once white slip was now a faded pink color, only reminding her of the nightmare that had been tonight..

_"Lucas!"_

"No Brooke get away from her!" Lucas clutched Peyton's lifeless body to his chest.

"Don't be a fool Luke! Let me help you! We have to get her to the hospital!" She shouted over the rain as she knelt down by their side. She felt the wetness from what she thought was the rain immediately but as she rose her hand to her face she saw the red running off of her fingers, "Oh my god..."

Brooke threw the ruined dress to the floor and began sobbing once more, she looked up to the mirror and saw the blackness from where Dan had slapped her. She gently grazed it but instantly jumped in pain. How did her life come to this?

***AGAIN I said it was a SHORT chapter because its just an insight to see if people want to read more...

SO if you like review if not...then don't lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :) Really helps! And I'm glad you like it!!!**

**- Beth**

OK CH. 2

**Again be kind lol, I'm really trying to make it seem like the 1940's lol. I've been doing research on lingo and WW2 ((i've been out of high school for 5 years I forget alot of stuff lol))...

So hopefully I'm doing it justice And PLEASE let me know what you think!!!

And I'm guestimating on the actual dates Chad's eppy was in...they were in jackets and it was pretty rainy, so I figured it was around October

----------------------------------------------------------  
_October 28th 1941_

It'd been two weeks since the shoot out and Peyton had yet to see the light of day.

"You can't keep me here forever Dan!" Peyton yelled from the bed she was lying in. She had pulled through but was still very weak and was on strick bed rest, "I just want to go home."

Dan let out the devil's laugh, "You know you better watch that kisser of yours. You should feel lucky I haven't fitted you for a pair of cement shoes."

"You'd never…"

He moved in closer, "Try me. I made a promise to your mother and I'm doing my best to keep it. I've given you all you could ever want and you betray me for some wise guy."

"All you've done is kept me as your prisoner. "

"Maybe so but do you see what happens when I leave you alone? You flash those gams of yours and try leaving me for the first lounge lizard that throws you a look." He grabbed her face and pulled it inches from his, "Lucas is a disgrace to the Scott name. If I catch you on the same block as Karen's Café, I won't be responsible for what I do to you." He threw her back and quickly exited the room, slamming the door.

Leaving Peyton to comfort her own sobs.

____________________________________________

Brooke walked down the busy streets of Tree Hill City. She'd stayed out of the public scene since that night. Not wanting to face anything that reminded her of the woman she had become. She wanted to right her wrongs, to make up all the pain she had caused.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't see the man walking towards her. Before she knew it her belongings were covering the sidewalk. "Oh I'm sorry I'm such a stupid woman…"

The middleaged man kindly smiled, "Not a problem Doll…"

He helped her with her things and they quickly said their goodbyes when something caught her attention, "_Volunteering for Victory_."

"The American Red Cross…" the corners of her lips formed a smile and she knew exactly what she had to do.

_______________________________________________________

The light sound of the piano filled the air in the almost empty club. Lucas' usually elegant appearance vanished to be replaced with the shadow of a broken man. He cringed as he downed the dark liquid and slammed the glass back on the bar. Traces of the liquer landing on the newspaper infront of him.

_**Body of local reporter, Marvin McFaden, found on riverside. No leads.**_

Lucas shook his head and poured himself another glass. Not only had his cliental damn near disappear, but a good friend had been taken from him as well.

He'd heard word that Peyton pulled through but he had yet to hear from her. He never imagined Dan Scott could ruin his life…again. He poured himself yet another glass.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He turned and saw Haley walking towards him. Her blue silk gown flowing across the floor and gold satin gloves covering her hands.

He mustered up a slight smirk, "No." He looked her over once more, "I appreciate the gester Haley…but you don't have to go on." He looked around the club and threw his hands in the air, "Don't have anybody to entertain."

She grabbed the nearest seat to him, "It will all work out Luke, I know it."

"Nothings going to work out. My cousins at war, my clubs empty and-"

"Peyton?"

He downed the liquid once more, "I'm done carrying a torch for that dame…"

"You don't mean that…"

"I do and you want to know why? We're at war Haley…war…and I'm sitting…in an empty club when-"

"Lucas it's not ur fault.."

He chuckled to himself, "I still don't understand what not passing a physical has anything to do with shooting a gun." He sighed, "Its just not right, me being here while Nath-"

Haley's head immediately dropped.

"I'm sorry Hales…"

She quickly rose her head and put on her best smile, "It's ok…I actually got a letter from him today. He's in Hawaii, "She laughed, "All he kept talking about is how when he was drafted to the war, he never imagined he'd be stationed at the beach."

Lucas cracked the first genuine smile, "That's sounds like Nate…what's the name of the base?"

"Pearl Harbor."

**********************

Working on another update now should be up later 2night :) Reviews are love so please review!!!

NOW as for how the tally is going...I have this story up on three different sites...so I have votes coming in from all 3 sites.

I have to combine them because I don't have the time to write 3 seperate stories...

***Like if here everyone wants LP, the other one wants all BL..etc...***

As much as I would like to, I don't have the time for that lol.

****ALSO** You can have 2 votes...as long as the second vote is for another couple.**

You can vote LP but then also put in a vote on who you want Brooke to end up with.

Or if your BL, you can put a vote in for who you want Peyton to end up with.

Hope that makes sense

Here's how the tally is as of yet

Leyton- 10  
Brucas- 5  
Pulian- 5

Characters coming soon that could BE a couple..

Browen- 0  
Brase- 1  
Jeyton- 0

And if you can think of other pairings feel free to vote for them and I can add them to the list


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews!!! Keep it going :) It helps with updates!**

**- Beth**

Ok Ch. 3

_*****Important*** Well at least to me it is. I hold high reguard for this time in history, so I'm trying to write it the best of my ability. I've looked up a lot of stuff so I am trying to make it accurate...especially since it involved the attack of Pearl Harbor.**_

_**If I get something wrong please do not hold it against me. I am just going by what I have read. In no way am I taking away anything for that horrific day. I just felt I had to say this*****_

NOW this chapter offers a LOT of history with Keith, Karen and Deb...hopefully it makes sense if not feel free to ask!!!

**********************************************

_December 6th 1941_

The Comet Club was packed. The employee's couldn't understand the sudden change over the last couple of months, it hadn't been this busy since Lucas took over Karen's Café. No one knew why and no one dared asked how Dan Scott did it.

Dan sat smugly in the center of the room, surrounded by his goons, including Julian. The doctors said he was lucky, the bullet missed all of the major organs. Good for Julian. Bad for Lucas.

Julian sat, toothpick in mouth, knife in hand and evil thoughts of revenge filling his mind.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen…The Comet Club is pleased to bring you, Ms. Rachel Gattina…_"

The crowd hollered and the drunk men hissed as the redheaded bombshell stepped out onto the stage.

________________________________________________

Down the road at Karen's Café, things were as usual thus lately…basically empty. A few stragglers and regulars filled a few of the chairs.

Haley Scott emerged from the stage, the spot light hitting her at the perfect moment as her voice filled the almost empty club.

Lucas sat against the bar watching a woman whom he considered a friend perform, though at the moment her services weren't needed.

Haley insisted that he keep the club going. Dan Scott was notorious for rising and falling and whatever strings he was pulling to keep patrons away from Karen's Cafe, would work themselves out.

Lucas continued to smile. From the moment Nathan had laid eyes on Haley…Lucas knew they were meant to be.

He'd watch his cousin watch her night after night and the fact that he was away at war and not with her, broke his heart.

Lucas Scott liked to believe in true love and Nathan and Haley were proof that it exists. At least in his eyes. His thoughts went to Peyton. A woman so beautiful yet so full of pain. That was clear every time he looked into her eyes. Was that night a dream? Was his feelings for her an illusion? He shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the endless argument in his mind. He looked at the new bar keep and gestured for another.

The man nodded and quickly retrieved the substance that would relieve Lucas of his battle…at least for the night.

"There you are sir."

Lucas said nothing just poured the liquid down his throat and yet again slammed the glass to the bar. The bar keep grabbed the empty glass and began wiping the counter, "So I heard you had a room avail-"

Lucas interrupted, "You heard wrong."

His sternness caught the new bar keep off guard, "I'm sorry I jus-"

"Look Chris, your doing a good job and I appreciate it. But that room is rented for someone that WILL come home to his wife."

Chris Keller knew not to take the conversation further and kindly smiled back, "I understand. Thank you."

Lucas looked back at the stage and smiled. The glimmer of Haley's ring bounced off the lights, going unnoticed by the few drunken men around the stage. But since Haley had come to him with the news, he hadn't been able to stop looking at her left hand.

Lucas had always been a romantic, especially after seeing his mom with Keith. Keith Scott had been a generous man, who had taken his mother and him in. To say the least an unwed mother was socially unacceptable, but Keith changed all that.

Lucas wasn't more than two when Keith married his mother. He raised him as his own and Lucas was forever indebted to the man that taught him the ways of the world. But never had his world been more shattered then the day Keith was taken from him.

One fact Lucas could not deny no matter how he tried was that the blood that ran through his veins was the same that ran through Dan's. Dan had taken advantage of a young girl, his mother, when her business was just starting out. He was married to the infamous Jules when news of Karen's pregnancy came about.

He quickly dismissed her out to the streets with no further acknowledgement. Though she knew the social suicide she was making, she chose to keep the baby. Lucas.

In turn she befriended the most unlikely of people. Debra Scott.

Debra was the sister of both Dan and Keith. Soon after Karen had found out of her pregnancy, Debra found out the same. A Bo whom turned her also to the streets when learning of his illegitimate child. Nathan till this day has yet to know his father is, and from what he had told Lucas, he'd like to keep it that way.

Karen and Debra turned to the only person they could, Keith. He helped them with both boys and soon fell in love with Karen.

Two years ago he was killed in an "unsolved robbery."

All knew Dan Scott was behind it, but no one could prove it. And frankly…no one wanted to. If you were going to go up against Dan Scott, you might as well sign your death certificate.

Tree Hill City quickly moved passed the murder and both Karen and Debra were unable to deal with the memories. They now live on the west coast, distancing themselves as far as they could from the horrible reality that had been, Dan Scott.

Lucas was pulled from history by the mild applause coming from the few patrons as Haley finished her set and disappeared behind the stage. His thoughts wondered to his cousin, what was he doing? Was he ok? Would he ever come home?

__________________________________________

Nathan entered his bunk at Pearl Harbor, his crisp white shirt fit him perfectly with his dog tags hanging loosely from his neck. He looked around the room and saw the rest of his unit surrounding the company billboard hanging from the wall. Distant whistles could be heart as he made his way closer. Curiosity getting the best of him.

"What are you gu-" He immediately stopped, "Hey!" He shouted as he snatched the picture they were hanging.

"Aww c'mon man…" a familiar voice complained.

"Chase! That's my wife!" Nathan barked.

Nathan placed the picture of Haley back into his pants pocket and scowled at the rest of the men, especially Chase. Chase Adams had been the first person Nathan had met in his unit, and someone Nathan considered his only friend.

"C'mon Nate we were just playing a goof on you…"

Chase followed Nathan over to his bunk and laid across his bed as Nathan took the picture from his pocket and opened his trunk. Inside were pictures Haley had sent of her, Lucas and even some of his mother and his Uncle Keith. He placed the picture back where it belonged…on top of all her letters.

"So how'd a yo-yo like you get a girl like that anyway?" Chase joked.

Nathan said nothing just continued to stare at the picture of the wife he had left too soon. All he wanted was to have her back in his arms. If this war ever ended he made a promise to himself never to leave her side again.

"Hey did you hear a whole new recruitment of nurses came in today?" Chase winked.

Nathan just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Nate…a bunch of dames like that I couldn't possibly handle by myself. "

Still nothing.

Chase sat up setting his feet on the floor, "Nathan, I'm not saying stray…just come out. Get your head out of the clouds and back into reality. For god sake we've hit the jackpot. We're stationed in Hawaii!"

"Just tell me when and where…" Nathan reluctantly sighed.

Chase clapped his hands together, "Terrific." He jumped off the bed, "Well I have to go meet up with Edwards, I swear if I don't get that kid off the _Arizona_ he's gonna go A-Wall." He laughed.

Nathan smiled as well, "He's just peeved he's on kitchen duty."

"We don't call him _potato peeler_ for nothing…" Chase joked.

Chase turned and began to walk away but soon after stopped, "You know Nate…you're lucky. A lot of us wish we had a dame waiting for us back home like you do."

_____________________________________________________________

Brooke entered her living corridors with a smile. For the first time in a long time she felt like she was making a difference and it didn't hurt that she was called to Hawaii for her first act of nursing duty. Brooke Davis and a beach equaled happiness. Although she couldn't understand the moment she boarded the plane, she thought of Lucas.

Lucas Scott was different than any other man she'd ever met.

He wasn't after her for her looks, infact he wasn't after anything. He was a friend, a friend that Brooke couldn't understand why she missed so much.

That when she thought of "_home_" ,she thought of Lucas.

Brooke turned on the radio and was pleasantly greeted by the sounds of _Ella Fitzgerald's "Love and Kisses"_, she smiled and began unpacking her things.

A light knock was heard and soon after a very kind voice, "We're heading out to find the closest gin mill" the dark haired beauty laughed.

Brooke smiled, "Thanks Milli, I'll be ready in a few moments." Brooke smiled. Milli quickly left her doorway leaving Brooke with a smile, "Yes. I think this place fits just fine."

_________________________________________________

Haley woke up the next morning and immediately she knew something wasn't right. She continued with her daily routine at her small, yet cluttered apartment. She couldn't bring herself to stay at Nathan's room above the Café. She and Nathan had made a promise that they would make a home for themselves when he returned home.

She looked down at her hand and smiled, the happiness that Nathan Scott had brought to her life was indescribable. He was her world and all she wanted was for him to return home in one piece.

"Damn this war." She repeated to herself on a daily basis. She knew when she stepped into Tree Hill City that it had a sense of _home_, but until Nathan came into her life she didn't know what _home_ felt like. With every ounce of her being she needed him to come back.

She made her way over to the Club with a forced smile on her face. Since the moment she woke up she had felt as if something was wrong. Haley never considered herself a superstitious person, so she chalked it up to nothing.

She entered the club and saw Lucas asleep at the bar. She shook her head and quickly moved over towards him, "Lucas…Luke…"

He slowly stirred before opening his eyes with a grumble.

"Falling asleep at the bar? Luke…go home get some sleep."

His voice was mumbled and the only thing Haley could understand was the word, "Coffee." She playfully slapped him across the back before making her way behind the bar. "I say Lucas Scott, this is definitely the devil's work…and that devil is whiskey Mr."

Again Lucas mumbled a few words that Haley were unable to make out. She chuckled as she looked down at her friend and soon after sighed, "Men."

She turned on the nearby radio and continued her way over to the coffee pot. _Glenn Miller_ filled the room to Haley's approval as she made the coffee.

A few moments later she was pouring the coffee in the biggest cup she could find with a smile on her face. How she loved having Lucas here with her, with Nathan gone he was one of the only people keeping her going.

She chuckled at the site of him, all slumped over, hair disheveled, "Here you go big spende-"

She was interrupted by the sound of the music from the radio being cut away and the new sound of President Franklin Delnor Roosevelt…

"_ The attack on the Hawaiian Islands has caused severe damage to American naval and military forces. I regret to tell you that very many American lives have been lost. In addition American ships have been reported torpedoed on the high seas between San Francisco and Honolulu………._"

Life seemed to move in slow motion as the cup Haley had been holding fell to the floor. Lucas' head which had moments ago been plastered to the bartop was immediately alert.

"_ Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory and our interests are in grave danger._

With confidence in our armed forces—with the unbounding determination of our people—we will gain the inevitable triumph—so help us God.

I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by Japan on Sunday, December 7th, 1941, a state of war has existed between the United States and the Japanese Empire.

Haley felt her world shatter.

PLEASE review It's helps with updates and so on and so forth, if you don't like it then theres no point in updating


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks SOOO much for the reviews everyone I hope you like this chapter as well...if you do REVIEW!!! :) And if you want updates REVIEW lol ;)**

Ch. 4

Time stood still. Every postal service in America was overwhelmed with the desperate cries from women begging for the answer that haunted their days…were the men they loved, still alive?

Local draft boards where cluttered with men signing up to fight for their country. Young boy's lying about their age to fight back against the attack that shook a nation. Men leaving for war, women leaving the kitchen for the factories.

Haley Scott stood by her mailbox, as she had everyday, for the past two weeks. There was a constant ache that wouldn't vanish. The usual mail carrier walked towards her, he kindly smiled but soon after shook his head. Informing Haley he had nothing to give her.

This was both a blessing and disappointment. Either she got a letter from her love…or a letter from the war department.

Haley closed her eyes, causing the tears in her eyes to fall. She didn't know what was worse…reality or the unknown.

______________--______________________

Antwon "Skillz" Taylor entered Karen's Café, his crisp Navy uniform brightening up the darkened club. Lucas stood by the radio listening for any news of the war, he looked up and smiled, "You're leaving me too huh?"

Skillz smiled back, "I can't sit back and watch. Even if that means cooking for a bunch of white folk…" He joked.

"I wish I could go with you."

Skillz nodded, "I know."

The two men said nothing just smiled at each other both understanding the importance of the moment. Lucas moved over to embrace a man that had been there for him in more bad times than good, "You take care of yourself out there alright?"

"Just make sure that piano's waiting for me when I get back."

"I'll make sure there's a drink waiting for you as well." Lucas added.

Skillz lightly laughed before parting from his friend, picking up his cargo bag and walking out of Karen's Café…possibly forever.

Lucas shook his head. Another good man was going off to war, while Lucas stayed in Tree Hill City. It wasn't right and he couldn't understand the Army's diagnosis that his heart was too weak for combat. He let out a heavy sigh and made his way back behind the bar, but yet again the doors of the club opened.

"You forget something Skil-" He stopped. It was _her_.

"Hi…" She softly spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here…" She stopped to regain her composure, " I needed to apologize for everything that happened. "

"Listen doll…I'm glad your ok, but I get the picture."

"You've got it all wrong, I wanted to come and see you, but I couldn't…"

"Let me guess? Dan Scott."

Peyton hung her head.

"Look I was at the hospital that night and I don't think I'd ever been so worried about a dame in my life. But when Dan showed up with his goons and basically threw me out…I realized you're always going to be a Moll…"

"Luc-"

"Peyton, you're a gangsters girl and I can't fix that. You have some tie to Dan Scott that I can't understand…"

"No you don't and you never will. Dan Scott saved my life many years ago…and for that I owe him."

"What because he loved your mother you need to be held captive for the rest of time?"

"It wasn't just that!" She shouted, "Look…my mother was a wonderful woman and so was my father…in fact my father was Dan Scott's best friend…"

"What are you talking about?"

"My father was a navy man…" She smiled, "he'd always loved being on the water. His company was called out during the first war…soon after my mother found out she was pregnant with me...she wrote him everyday…he'd write on the excitement he felt on being a father and the sadness of not being home. " Peyton's eyes began to water, "There was one letter that stood out to my mother…he mentioned being stationed with another resident of Tree Hill City…Dan Scott.

You see Lucas, Dan Scott to me isn't the man you all see. When I look at Dan Scott I see the man that fought side by side with my father. I see the man that held my fathers hand until he took his last breath in battle. I see the man that made a promise to a dying man that he would never allow my mother to raise me on her own-"

That statement tugged at Lucas' heart and his voice rose, "Then why couldn't he have raised the child that was ACTUALLY his!"

"I wish I knew the answers to your pain Lucas, but I don't. But please don't judge me for my connections to Dan Scott. Not only was he there through out my entire life but he was there to pick me back up after I lost my mother to phenomena. No questions asked. The fact that he was in love with my mother isn't important to me, the fact that he's loved me my entire life is."

"But the way he treats you-"

"Since my mother died he was never the same. I can't explain it nor do I like it…but I can't help but forgive the man that held my mother…my family in such high regard."

Lucas appreciated her honesty but for him, it was falling on deaf ears. Dan Scott would pay for his sins, Lucas would make sure of it.

Neither noticing the shadow that lingered. Julian stood near the door flicking his knife open and soon after closing it.

**************************

Haley walked towards Karen's Café in an almost invisible state. Not knowing what to do, not being able to cry anymore she needed a drink.

Haley wasn't one to drink and although a woman drinking alone was not up on the list of social standings, she didn't care. She also knew Karen's has been closed and Lucas wouldn't judge her.

She turned the corner and was almost run over by Julian, Haley grabbed her chest in surprise "My goodness…"

Julian twirled the toothpick that was placed in his mouth, "Haley James..now what's a sheba like you walking the streets all alone?" He smirked.

"You can save your lines for someone else." She blankly replied, "Now please move."

Julian hissed, "Tisk, Tisk…" He reached out for her shoulder, "Pretty little thing like you shouldn't be so brasin."

"Don't touch me!" She shouted.

Angering Julian he grabbed her arm, "That kisser of your is going to get you in a whole lot of trouble little lady."

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind.

Haley looked over Julian's shoulder and relief took over, Lucas.

Lucas ran over with Peyton following close behind, "Let her go!"

Lucas raised his fist, but Julian quickly released Haley's arm and put his hands up, laughing, "We were just talking…"

"What are you doing here Julian?" Peyton demanded.

"See and here I was just about to ask you the same thing…" He smugly replied.

Peyton said nothing.

"See that's what I thought…now you don't want me going back to the boss telling your little secret do you?"

Still nothing.

"That's what I thought" He turned but quickly turned back to face Lucas, grabbing his stomach "Oh and Luke…thanks for war wound." He winked before getting into his jalopy and driving away.

"I should have killed that guy…" Lucas growled in frustration before turning to Haley, "Are you ok?"

Haley nodded.

"Any news?"

Immediate tears filled her eyes as she shook her head, "No."

"C'mon lets get you a drink…" Lucas knew exactly why Haley had come down. Since the attack on Pearl Harbor Lucas had closed his club. Feeling it disrespectful to have any type of celebration while Tree Hill City…and the nation was in mourning for those they'd lost.

But Haley had continued to come down every night, not wanting to be alone but unable to escape her thoughts .

The three sat till the late hours of the morning, drinking and talking. Both Lucas and Peyton tried their best to comfort the obvious distraught Haley. Comforting her with many lost phrases. The only thing that calmed her down was the liquor.

"Alright Hales…let's get you to bed."

She didn't argue.

Lucas threw her arms around her neck and began carrying her upstairs. Peyton followed behind with her bag and coat.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Nathan's room."

At the mention of his name they both could hear her mumbling words, "He's….dead….my Nathan…he's dead." She never lifted her head from Lucas' shoulder or opened her eyes, but she kept going on that Nathan was dead.

"No he's not Hales…you'll see. He's going to come home to you."

Lucas opened the door that hadn't been opened since Nathan left and placed her on the bed. The scent of him immediately filled Haley's nose. Smiling she grabbed the pillow next to her and fell fast asleep.

Peyton looked down at her, "Poor thing…"

"I know. Every morning she walks down to that post office and when they tell her they have nothing, she stands by her mailbox until the mailman comes."

Peyton brushed the hair out of her face, "She shouldn't be alone Luke. I'll stay with her."

"Are you sure?"

Peyton nodded, "Yes. She's going to go crazy when she wakes up in here anyway…"

Lucas agreed, "I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

"Ok."

Lucas put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "Well…Good night Peyton." He turned and walked out of the room.

"Lucas!"

The door reopened, "What is it?"

"I just-…Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. I know my story about Dan wasn't easy on you."

Lucas didn't respond to her statement, just smiled "Get some sleep."

After Lucas was gone Peyton looked down at the mess of a woman in front of her. As much pain as she was in Peyton envied her. She had the love of a man that would never waver.

Peyton sighed, staying here was a mistake and she knew it from the moment she had offered to do it. She genuinely did want to stay for Haley's sake but the wrath of Dan Scott that she would have to deal with in the morning haunted her.

_____________________________________________________________-

Julian entered the home of Dan Scott, finding him sitting in _his_ chair and smoking on a cigar, "Sorry I'm late."

Dan ignored his comment, "Did you find her?"

Julian looked down at his boss. A man that would kill him for a lie. Hell Dan Scott would kill for a bottle of giggle water. But something inside of Julian knew by telling Dan Scott the truth he was putting the woman he loved in jeopardy, he smugly covered his thoughts with a smile, "Nope."

Dan took a puff from his cigar intently starring at Julian. Saying nothing he waved his hand and quickly dismissed him.

Julian closed the door of the estate and took a deep breath. No Julian was no saint, he was in deep and for him there was no getting out. He walked the dark streets passing signs of war.

Hidden beneath his tough exterior was a man who envied the men at war. No, he didn't wish this war and he didn't want this war. But they were fighting for something they believed in…something he believed in.

His fight was of gluttony, for a man that had the world and wanted more. Being one of Dan Scotts' goons had its perks, but it was filled with debts and humiliation. Meeting Dan Scott seemed like a blessing to Julian, he cleared his gambling debt and offered him a job…unknowing to Julian at the time that the "job" insisted of killing innocent people.

He kicked a rock across the sidewalk. He wanted out and more so he wanted Peyton.

*******************************

The next morning Haley woke with a pounding head ache. Her eyes opened and was met with the familiar yet unfamiliar surrounding of Nathan's room. Her heart immediately ached. She looked around and had to do a double take of the young blonde sleeping in a nearby chair.

"Pe-Peyton?"

Peyton stirred and quickly jumped up, "Huh?"

"Wh-What happened last night? What are you doing here?" She looked around, "What am I doing here?"

Peyton yawned, "You were a little too ossified last night" she laughed, "So Luke brought you up here."

Suddenly it dawned on Haley, "Oh my, what time is it?"

Peyton looked at the ticking clock on the wall beside her, "After 10…"

"I have to go!"

Haley ran down the street to her apartment. In her life she'd never imagined she'd be _scared_ to miss the mail delivery.

She ran up her stoop and tried to catch her breath she looked in her box and saw nothing. A feeling of panic hit her, Did she miss him?

She quickly looked around the streets searching for him and was soon met with relief, she saw him walking towards her. She looked over at him as she usually did…and usually she was met with his smile and him walking past her house.

But not today.

Today there was no smile. Today he was walking up her walkway holding a telegram.

Haley felt her knees go weak.

**********************

*****If you're wondering why I didn't add scenes from Nathan at pearl harbor, I just didn't feel I know enough about what happens in combat and didn't want to miswrite it BUT you'll get insight to it later on*****

PLEASE review And if you have any questions feel free to ask hopefully it all makes sense lol

I'm adding alot of BACKSTORY..to kind of make it make sense so hopefully its working lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet again thanks for the reviews!**

**If you want updates REVIEW :D**

**- Beth**

(I'm in the writing mood...already have CH. 6 half done so ya lol)

Her body went limp. No longer did gravity exist. Her uncontrollable sobs could be heard for blocks. She clutched the telegram to her chest still not believing what it read. It was all over. The worrying, the wondering. Not completely believing what it said she read it again…

_My Dearest Haley,_

_This is the first I've had a chance to get word out. I can't begin to explain to you the events of December 7th, it feels like a nightmare that I refuse to wake up from. We were ambushed and there was nothing anyone could do. We could hear tapping all over the ships, no voices. Just tapping. There was nothing we could do…no way to save them._

_They've moved my company to France. We leave in the morning. All that keeps me going is knowing your love is waiting for me. After the events on Sunday, to put it mildly "God Bless us all." We are certainly in for it now it would seem._

_Know my love for you is real and during these harshest of times I close my eyes and picture your face. It never fails to put a smile to my face._

_I met a nurse from Tree Hill City, I'm sure you know her, Brooke Davis. She frequented the Café often. The events that happened here have taken a toll on her._

_We lost good men and women on that fateful day. A man I was close with, James Edwards, was on the illfated Arizona._

_Enclosed I included the pictures he had in his bunk. If you could please get them to his mother in Wilmington, I know she would want them._

_I can't describe to you how my heart aches without you everyday. I meant what I said that night at the airport, "Best day of my life" that remains true and always will._

_I can't think any longer now. I'm groggy a bit- I'll pretent we're together and that every once in awhile I must nudge you to make you move over! I will dream of you as I do every night._

_All my love until we meet again._

_-Nathan_

He was alive. Haley could once again catch her breath. Although the thoughts of her husband in occupied France scared her beyond belief. He wasn't gone…he was still with her.

Haley jumped up and ran into her apartment finally knowing she had a letter to write.

___________________________________________

Peyton walked into her apartment, exhausted from the night before.

"Finally…" a voice called from the darkness.

"Who's there?" She asked, terrified of the answer.

He moved into view, his hat tilted to cover half of his face, he lit a ciggerette.

"Julian." Peyton gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Better me than Dan."

Peyton shook her head, "He's got to be furious."

"He doesn't know Peyton."

"Wh-What?" She asked in confusion.

"Look…I know you couldn't think less of me but…I have your best interest at heart." He sank his head, "Although sometimes I know that's hard to believe."

"Jul-"

"No. No need for words. I was just making sure you got home ok." He tilted his hat a little further and moved past Peyton towards the door, "Remember to lock this thing ok? I may not have told Dan where you were…but he knows you weren't here."

"Thank you." Peyton honestly answered.

Julian said nothing just smiled and closed the door.

_________________________________________

"Lucas!" Haley screamed as she ran into the club.  
Yet again finding Lucas by the radio, "What!? What is it?"

She ran into his arms, "He's alive! He's ok!"

Lucas held her tighter, "Thank god." His eyes shut and visions of his cousin flashed before him, he repeated himself, "Thank god."

___________________________________________

Brooke Davis thought she was a strong person. She had been through many hardships in her life…but she was weak. In her eyes after seeing death surround her she felt weak. Even though it was far from the truth, that's what she saw when she looked in the mirror.

She was suppose to be there to help people, but when the attack happened…there was nothing she could do. No solice for the man and women dying infront of her. Nurses deciding who was well enough to get care…nurses deciding who lived…and who died.

She hadn't slept in days. Everytime her eyes closed…the fallen overwhelmed her.

The only thing she missed, was Nathan. No, she didn't want anything more from Nathan than friendship…but to have a familiar face with all the chaos was a blessing. When she saw him carrying the body of his nearly dead friend ,she almost fainted.

She tried to stay strong but couldn't. The man was dead. A member of his company and from the looks of Nathan, a friend. Tears began to fall and she couldn't stop them. Why? Was the only question she could ask herself.

The worst moment in Brooke Davis' life was looking at a man she knew to be good and tell him the man he held in his arms had no chance.

"No!" She remembered him shouting.

There was nothing she could do, there was nothing the doctors could do. He was gone. She remembered brushing the hair from his lifeless face, "What's his name?"

Tears were visable in Nathan's eyes as he responded, "Smith. Timothy Smith."

Lightning struck taking Brooke from her thoughts and back to the letter she was writing. The only person back home that had shown her genuine kindness was Lucas. No one knew she was even in Pearl Harbor…in her eyes there was no one to tell at the time. It's amazing what a tragedy pulls out of somebody.

Lucas and Haley enjoyed an afternoon out. It was the first time Haley felt "free" to live. Knowing at least for the moment that her love was ok, gave her more happiness then she thought possible.

Lucas shared childhood stories of him and Nathan causing Haley to truly laugh for the first time since he had left.

Lucas had refrained from bringing Nathan up for Haley's sake, but now he realized just how much Nathan meant to him. He tried to be strong throughout the wait…for Haley. But inside he was dying. So the news of his letter brought him much happiness.

Walking through town a sign immediately grabbed Haley's attention. It was of "_Rose the Riveter_" telling all women, "_We can do it!_."

She grabbed Luke's arm, "Lucas…"

"What?" He wondered while following her gaze up to the poster, he smiled "Sorry Hales I just don't see you as the overalls type." He joked.

But Haley was more than serious, "Luke c'mon, the clubs closed…we're rationing off everything…and more importantly…it's for them. It's for Nathan."

Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley, "You do what you gotta do kid" he winked.

Peyton placed the flowers on her mothers grave, "Hi Mom…" She closed her eyes. She knew if she closed them tight enough she could almost smell her mothers perfume. Peyton found comfort in being near her mother, even on this cold December evening…in the middle of the cemetary, she found comfort.

"I thought I'd find you here…"

Peyton quickly turned and saw Dan. She grabbed her chest and huffed, "You scared me."

His voice was softer than normal, "Didn't mean to."

Peyton arranged the flowers to sit perfectly on her mothers stone.

"I know you miss her." He said matter of factly.

Peyton hesitated for a moment, "I know you do to."

There was a moment of silence before Dan responded, "So were you with him?"

Now it was Peyton's turn to pause, "Yes. Yes I was."

She could hear Dan's grumbles but at the moment didn't care, "He's a good man Dan."

"I told you what would happen if you betrayed me again…"

"Yes you did. And I know your all talk." She looked at her mother grave once more before rising and turning towards him, "You forget that I'm the only person that knows who you really are."

"No. You know who I used to be. And I told you what would happen if you saw that boy agai-"

Peyton cut him off, "That _**BOY**_ is your son. I can never repay you for all you've done for me…but I will not be a prisoner Dan. No matter what your feelings for Lucas are…I'm not a child and I can see who I want."

"Pey-"

"No! Listen to me for a change! I am the only person that will always have your back…remember that!" Peyton gave him one last look over before storming off. Leaving Dan alone with only the winter air and thoughts of the past.

________________________________________________

The next day Haley hesitated before walking into the building. Nerves have for the first time gotten the better of her.

A slim brunette walked up next to her, "Nervous?"  
Haley slightly giggled, "Yea…"

"Don't worry…we all are." She smiled and held out her hand, "Names Mia."

Haley couldn't help but notice the ring on her left hand, for some reason this gave her comfort.

"You'll get used to it Haley…" Mia smiled, "So who's waiting for you overseas?"

Haley smiled proudly, "My husband."

Mia smiled back, "Me too."

********If you read it PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**THanks for all the reviews!!!**

**So keep it up if you want more updates ;)**

**- Beth**

Lucas was placing the chairs that sat up on the tables back down to the ground. Tonight was the first night since December Karen's Café would open her doors again. Lucas supported his original decision to close the Café but he felt enough time had passed, it being near March and all. Also his savings were down to nothing, he couldn't survive much longer on his good looks, he constantly joked to himself.

His first worry was that he had lost his singer, with her working days at the factory and all, but Haley was thrilled when he spoke to her. Actually all of his former staff was exited for the reopening.

Lucas walked over to the bar where the barkeep was cleaning the glasses, "Looks to be a good night boss…talk of the town really."

"I hope your right Chris."

The doors to the café opened, Lucas turned and immediately smiled, "There she is."

Peyton smiled back at him, "Well there you are stanger."

"Stranger eh? Now didn't I just see you a few hours ago?" He chuckled, "Come here…" He planted a kiss on the blonde's soft lips.

She lightly responded by slapping him with her bag, "Lucas there's an audience…" She pointed out looking over at Chris.

Chris just smiled, "My apologies mam, I'll go to the back to get the rest of the gin."

"Take your time Chris!" Lucas hollered and was yet again smacked by Peyton's bag.

Lucas and Peyton had been spending most of their time together, out of much disapproval from Dan. Peyton knew his anger but wasn't worried about it. She knew that Dan would never harm her, he was full of empty threats when it involved her.

They were taking it slow, but very much enjoying their time together. Peyton was helping out the local war drives. Gathering any materials one would donate. It seemed everyone in town was doing their part to help. The cover charge at Karen's tonight was all going to the cause. Lucas figured it was the least he could do.

Peyton grabbed a seat at the bar, "So when's the show start?"

"Haley's on at 7."

"How is she doing?"

Lucas sat down next to her, "She's [i]doing[/i]. She's been spending a lot of time with that Mia girl from the factory. It seems to help her."

"I was going to ask you where's she's been. I haven't seen her around in awhile."

"Ya, Mia's husbands away also…so they kind of keep each other's nerves at ease. I just wish there was something else I could do."

"Any word from Skillz or Brooke?"

"I received a letter from him just yesterday." Lucas laughed, "Basically he wrote how he missed seeing all the ladies here at the club."

Peyton also chuckled, "I wish I would have got to know him better."

"You'll get plenty the chance when he comes home."

Peyton smiled, "Yes. You're right."

"Brooke wrote last week…she's still working in the hospital in Pearl Harbor…though she won't go into detail on the events…she simply stated we'd talk when we meet again."

"Does she know when she'll be back?"

Lucas shook his head, "No. But she seems to be doing ok…and she says the greatest thing is helping the wounded every day. She said it's the only way she can give back to them after all they're doing for us and I have to say I agree…though I would love for her to come home."

Peyton's voice lowered, "Ya…"

"I know you weren't close-"

"No. It's not that…" Peyton sighed, "Just give her my best will you?"

Lucas nodded and kissed her forehead, "Well little lady I have to get back to getting this place up and running."

"Need help?"

"Well I figured that was a given." He smiled and moved away from her.

"Oh you!" Peyton teased as she chased after him.

___________________________________________________________________________

Haley walked along side Mia on their way from the factory. Over the past month the two had become inseparable. Comforting each other through the wait between letters of their husbands overseas.

Mia Moretti was a woman of strong faith and kindness. Honestly Haley wasn't sure how she'd cope without her now. Lucas was always there and he did his best to offer her reassurance but there was comfort in knowing somebody was going through the same thing she was.

Mia only lived a few blocks from Haley so frequently after work, Haley would spend time over at her place. The women walked through the front door and Mia immediately looked through her mail.

She let out a deep sigh indicating there was no news from Junk. Haley sat at the table and threw her a weak smile, "One will come."

Mia put on her best smile, "It's been three weeks Haley…"

Haley was never good at this part. She knew to tell her everything would be ok, but Haley knew those words were just that…words. Mia needed the proof…she needed the letter from her husband.

Haley chuckled in an attempt to change the subject, "I've been meaning to ask you…Is "Junk" just a nickname for your husband or…"

Mia laughed and joined Haley at the table, "Yes. It's a nickname, his birth name is Francis, but as the story goes he got pretty sick of being called "Franny" as a boy." Mia laughed and rose to put some water on the stove.

"So instead of _Franny_ he felt _Junk_ was a better name?" Haley chuckled.

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure how that one came about…I'll have to talk about that when" Mia's voice lowered, "…when he comes home."

Haley moved over towards her friend and draped an arm around her shoulder, "He'll write Mia…I just know it."

Mia reached up and grabbed Haley's hand, "Thanks." She whipped the few tears from her eyes and mustered up a smile, "So Mrs. Scott, you nervous about performing tonight?"

Haley sighed, "I'd be lying if I said no."

Mia poured two cups of tea, "You'll be great."

"Ya…it's just not going to be the same…with Nathan not being there and all. Even before we were "us" for some reason I always found comfort when he watched me."

Mia brought the cups over to the table and handed one to Haley, "He may not be there physically Hales…but he is with you."

_________________________________________________

Gunfire could be heard in the distance as Nathan and the other men huddled in there bunker waiting out the rain. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and began to read the last letter he received from his love…

_My Darling-_

_Sometimes I get to feeling that if I can't see you right now I'll go stark raving mad…to ease my thoughts I decided to get started on my daily letter because as you said "it is a moment to be looked forward. When we can talk to each other…even if it is one sided._

_I'll try to keep this letter more upbeat then the last, though my worries of you keep a constant worry and strain on my heart. I was terribly worried when I hadn't received a letter from you in over a week, but my heart finally rested a bit as I read your words today._

_How I pray every day for your safety. Just yesterday I was speaking to Mia about my dreams of a little boy with your eyes and charm._

_Please come home to me soon. Lucas misses you terribly and I received a letter from your mother the other day, how I wish to meet her soon. She sends her love and asks that you write her when you can._

_I love you with all my heart and please remember that. I shall try to rest my eyes for now and dream of the day when you return home._

_All my love,_

_Haley_

Nathan felt sting of tears threatening to fall. How he hated this war and couldn't wait for it to be over. So many men dying in front of him. He frequently wondered if his mind would ever forget the horror he has witnessed.

He looked at the men around him, all of them wondering the same thing. Their uniforms tattered and torn, their faces covered with muck and mud. He clutched his weapon to his chest and tucked the letter back into his pocket. Knowing that if he was lucky enough, he would fall asleep to the echoes of gunfire that surrounded him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Brooke grabbed the wet cloth from the bowl in front of her bringing it up to the wounded soldier's forehead.

"Is this heat wave ever going to end?" He joked.

"Well this is Hawaii..." She smiled back.

The young soldier looked up at the raven haired beauty, "What's your name?"

"Brooke. Brooke Davis."

He smiled, "Well Ms. Davis…How would you feel about me taking you out for a night on the town after this leg heals." He charmed whilst his leg was hanging from sling.

"Whoa there sailor, let's just worry about getting you well first." She answered while placing the cloth back in the bowl and rising from her seat.

"I'm telling you I'm quite the catch when I'm not held up in a hospital bed."

Brooke turned back to a man she had taken a kindness for from the time he arrived, she smiled back, "I'm sure you are Mr. Jagielski…I'm sure you are."

**And remember that the couples that are together right now COULD change, so keep voting and I'll keep you posted when the voting ends :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**Thank you SO much for the reviews :) I really appreciate them...especially the ones that tell me what they liked and don't like, it really does help when updating :)**

**So again THANK YOU ***and remember...the couples that are RIGHT NOW...maybe not be in a few chapters...hence the voting lol. I'll let everyone know when the voting ends :) SOOO yess...if couples aren't going how you like...keep the faith they may change ;)**

**So here's CH. 7, if you like REVIEW!! :)**

The warm June night air blew through her hair as she walked down the streets towards Karen's'. Life in Tree Hill City was starting to have a glimpse of the town it once was. No, no one would be the same after this war, but the courage they had all shown only made them stronger…as people and as a community.

Peyton smiled as she turned the corner and saw the lights from Karen's. The blue lights cascading all over the street, it was a place that gave her much comfort. One thing that seemed to occupy her thoughts lately though was Dan.

He hadn't called. He hadn't sent Julian…he hadn't done anything. Peyton could never remember a time where Dan was not involved in every aspect of her life. The last real talk they had was months ago at the cemetery. She'd see his car parked outside of apartment a few nights a week, but lately…nothing. Not a soul watching her, as strange as it sounded that was the scary part. She tried to brush off her thoughts as the club doors opened and she walked in.

Haley's voice filled the room and Peyton immediately smiled, the girl could definitely belt it out…

_Loveeee…what metal are you made of?_

_You must be from some scheming star_

_Loveeee…you're wicked and heavenly_

_You set me free, then you lock the door_

_I can't go back and I can't go forward_

Peyton nodded over to the new piano player, Felix. He was good but they didn't call Antwon "Skillz" for nothing. He was definitely missed around the club. Lucas' worries were at ease for the moment about his dear friend he usually received a letter every week or so.

Peyton walked over to the bar where Lucas stood listening and watching Haley sing. She leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You look awfully good tonight Mr. Scott" She smirked.

His blue eyes made their way to hers and he smiled, "I was wondering where you were…"

"Sorry you know women" She winked.

He kissed her forehead, "Ya…" He took her hand in his and they turned to watch Haley finish her set. The trumpets ended and Haley left the stage with a smile walking down into the crowd as she always did, greeting the patrons and walking towards Mia who was sitting in the corner with a grin.

"That was great Haley." Mia stood up and hugged her friend.

"Thanks, but really you didn't have to come down tonight, I know your heads not really in it."

Mia smiled, "Hey if you get to come down here to keep your mind off it all…So do I."

Haley laughed, "True, but come on…we both agreed not to let ourselves get out of hand. It's only been two weeks right?" Haley tried to convince herself at the same time, "It'll be just like last time…they'll get us all worried then we'll get the letters and everything will be fine...for a week…and then we're back to square one again…" She laughed trying to mean it, "It's just the cycle."

Mia nodded trying to chase away the tears she knew were about to fall, "I know...I just don't think I can handl-"

Mia was interrupted by a loud voice standing by the doorway, "Excuse me..." The elderly man took off his hat and you could hear everyone in the room gasp. He turned to Lucas "I'm sorry Mr. Scott to interrupt everyone's evening…" He looked down at the telegram in his hand and sighed, "I have a telegram from the war department…"

Haley gripped Mia's hand harder and her other hand clutched her chest, "Oh god…"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Brooke finished making the last bed, grabbed the dirty linens and threw them in the appropriate laundry bin. She let out a deep sigh and wiped the sweat from her forehead, she knew Hawaii was a tropical island but this was getting ridiculous. She looked around and made sure she didn't forget to anything, smiled to herself in satisfaction, grabbed her bag and walked out of the infirmary.

Lately there was barely a sole that kept her busy, most of the nurses either was stationed somewhere else or the volunteered got to be too much after the attack and they chose to help out closer to their home towns. But not Brooke Davis. Brooke really enjoyed herself and the cause she was helping right where she was.

Most of the soldiers were gone, but there were a few left, like Jake Jakelski , that was unable to return to combat. His leg was too badly wounded, though he did heal up nicely and was released just a few days ago, his leg would never be the same. So he was honorably discharged and Brooke told herself that was the end of that.

She looked around at the flowing palm trees, it made her sad that such a beautiful place would be forever tainted due to the vicious actions of those responsible for the attack on Pearl Harbor. The breeze from the water felt good as it fought against the hot night air surrounding her. She closed her eyes for a second and enjoyed the moment.

"Excuse me Miss?"

She slightly jumped, "My-"She smiled, "Jake."

His body was held up with the support of the cane he was holding but he smiled anyway, limping closer to her, "Ms. Davis."

"Oh excuse me!" Brooke felt her cheeks turn a bright red, "I'm so sorry, I'm a stupid woman…Mr. Jagelski."

That made Jake's smile widen, "Don't worry about it doll, "Jake" sounded just right coming from your lips."

Brooke's head bowed her head, her cheeks becoming even more flushed.

"Well why don't you let this gentleman walk you home?"

Brooke slightly lifted her head and giggled, "Don't you mean, me help you?" And honestly Jake- Err um Mr. Jagelski what are you doing on the leg of yours anyway? The doctors released you and told you to take it easy, not to gallivant around town like a-"

"Horny cat burglar?" He smiled.

"Jacob Jagelski don't be crass!"

He laughed a laugh that could be heard for miles, he then reached out the hand not holding on to the cane and offered it to her, "I'll be good I promise."

Brooke hesitated but accepted his offer and it felt nice…nice having the butterflies, nice having a conversation…nice having [i]hope[/i].

"So what are you still doing here anyway? Don't you have family waiting for you back in-"

"Oklahoma. And yes..my parents are there…I wrote them…they know I'm ok." He smiled.

Brooke could stare at that smile forever she quietly thought to herself. She knew partly the reason she didn't want to return home was because of moments like this…moments where men didn't look at her like an object. But a _WOMAN_. A woman who had feelings, a woman who had wants and a woman who had needs. Needs to be loved and to love someone back…unconditionally.

Here when she walked down the street she didn't hear whispers. Here she didn't have a past…here she was just simply Brooke…and she liked it that way.

He tilted his head a bit to look down at her, "You got quiet on me. Is my company that horrible?"

"Oh no!" She smiled up at him, "I just got lost in my thoughts I guess."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No….it's just…you're a really nice guy Jake…"

He moved his hand to his chest, "Why thank you" he answered in his most pompous attitude.

Brooke shook her head and laughed, "Don't get too carried away there Casanova."

They walked hand in hand until they finally reached Brooke's living quarters. There was an awkward moment of silence before Jake finally spoke, "Well…it was good getting to know you Brooke Davis."

She stood on the first step, her height just meeting his, "You too." She responded but quickly looked at her feet. Brooke Davis was actually nervous around a man…something she never thought would happen.

"What's on your mind toots?"

"Um…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I know it's terrible rude for me to even ask but-"

"What? What is it?"

"Why did you stay?"

Again silence.

She shook her head, "Never mind, I'm sorry I asked-"

"Brooke" He interrupted and without saying a word cupped her face and placed his lips on hers. Completely off guard she didn't know what to do, but instinct soon took over and she embraced the moment.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened. This moment was what most women dream about…and Brooke couldn't believe she was living it.

_______________________________________________________________________________-

Julian pulled the car to the street corner and stopped, signaling the young man smoking a cigarettes standing off to the side to come over.

He walked up to the back of the car and was greeted with a smile, "So?"

The guy sighed, "Same as it always is boss…she came in…they talked…"

"Talked? You honestly think I'll believe all their doing is_ talking_."

"Look it's a nightclub not a motel…"

Dan's face turned serious, "Don't backtalk boy."

"Sorry, look…I just need-"

"You _NEED_ to do what I'm paying you for…"

"Yes sir."

Dan turned to Julian, "We can go now…"

"Yes boss"

But before they pulled away Dan was able to get in one last comment, "Oh and Chris…don't screw this up."

Chris said nothing just nodded in agreement as the car pulled away.

__________________________________________________________________-

The man slowly walked over to Lucas and felt all eyes on him. Haley felt her heart beating out of her chest as she watched Lucas' expression. It couldn't be…it just couldn't be Nathan. She quickly looked to Mia who had the same frantic expression. Haley closed her eyes, "Please god…" when she opened them though, it was not a sight she had just prayed for.

Lucas listened to the man and immediately his heart dropped. He looked over at the two women huddled together in the corner. Both of them knowing the look gripped each other's hands as tight as they could. This wasn't happening. It wasn't for one of them…it was for someone else. Their husbands were fine. They [i]had[/i] to be fine.

Life moved in slow motion as the eyes of the club followed the man walking towards the two young wives. Then…there he was…standing in front of them.

"I'm sorry mam'" he softly offered.

He reached out to hand it to her, but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move.

He was gone.

**Let me know!!! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Again thanks for all the reviews :) **

**And please remember that if your routing for a couple, I'm listing to all your requests and trying to do the best I can :)**

**And in this chapter there is some insight to Lucas, Haley and Brooke's past...which in future chapters there will be alot of :)**

**Enjoy! And if you like REVIEW :)**

**Thanks!!!**

*****oh and big portion of italics are flashbacks :)*****

**-Beth**

Haley walked out of the bedroom, her eyes a swollen red. At the sight of her Lucas and Peyton rose from their chairs, "How is she?" Lucas softly asked.

Haley's voice was shaky and muffled, "Not good…"

"Oh Haley…" Peyton made her way over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"She's um…" Haley cleared her throat, "She's going to go stay with her mother in Durham for awhile. The family wants his body buried next to his father…"

Haley collapsed onto the nearby sofa, "I just don't know what to do…I don't know what to say…"

Lucas sat beside her, "Haley you've done all you can…all anyone can do is just be there for her."

Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes, "You don't understand…"

"Haley-"

"No. This isn't right!" Her voice rose.

Neither Peyton nor Lucas could find the words to offer their friend any form of comfort.

"What if I get that letter? What if I get the letter telling me the only way I'll get to see my husband again is in some coffin!?"

"It's not going to happen Haley…" Lucas offered, but his words were useless to her.

"Don't tell me that, you don't know that. You can't promise me that!" Haley broke down and buried her head into Lucas chest, pounding her fists into him as hard as she could before finally collapsing in his arms. She managed to voice a few words through her sobs, "I just want him home…"

Lucas didn't know what to tell his friend, there was nothing anyone could do. He softly brushed the back of her hair and looked up at Peyton with all the desperation in the world filling his eyes.

Back in the bedroom Mia sat on the bed she would never again share with her husband. Her hand shook as she held the small piece of paper that was able to shatter her into a million pieces…

_I regret to inform you that your husband, Francis Moretti, was killed in battle…_

_________________________________________________________________________________

Chaos was all over the make shift hospital, a young nurse ran over as they brought yet another wounded soldier in. "Set him over there!" She yelled pointing to the closest unoccupied cot.

The men placed their injured comrade on the cot, one of them looked especially worried "Is he going to be ok?!"

The young nurse ran over and began assessing his wounds, his dark hair was soaked with his own blood and his blue eyes faded in and out of consciencesness, "Hey look at me!" She screamed then lifted her head searching for a doctor, "I need a doctor over here! Now!" She pulled his hand to her, "Keep those eyes open" She looked down and saw his wedding band, "Listen to me! Talk to me!"

His eyes rolled back and his eyes closed once more.

"Hey! Open your eyes! Op-Open your eyes!"

His eyes opened once more but he was unable to say anything. She turned to one of his friends that had carried him in, "What's his name?"

Chase fought the tears in his eyes, "Scott. Nathan Scott."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Brooke walked out of her house into the warm morning sun and retrieved the letter that was placed in her mailbox. Looking down at the name immediately brought a smile to her face, "_Lucas Scott, Tree Hill City_" She found herself tracing the outline of his written name.

"Hey you."

She jumped and quickly hid the letter behind her back upon seeing who was in front of her, "My goodness Jake…you have got to stop doing that!" She smiled.

"My apologies" he looked at the raven haired beauty and knew something wasn't exactly right, "You ok?"

"Perfectly fine" she spoke a little too quickly, "Umm...you thirsty? How 'bout a lemonade?" She returned with a much too big of a smile.

She crumpled the letter into her hand, hiding it and helped him up the stairs and into the common area of the house, "I'll be right back." Yet again. She smiled.

Jake shook his head, chalking it up to a woman just being…well a woman. And nestled down into one of the chairs.

Brooke walked into the kitchen and uncrumbled the letter from her hand. She quickly tore into the paper and retrieved its contents…

_Dear Brooke,_

_It was good to hear from you again. Glad you have finally found your place in the world…only if it is for the time being._

_Haley is as well as to be expected, she sends her love. I feel horrible for her, she's on pins and needles every minute but I can't really blame her. We all worry for Nathan and everyone else's' well being over there._

_Well I think it's time for me to stop beating around the bush Brooke. My reason for this letter is not casual conversation. It's simple…come home._

_I know your reasoning for staying over there, but what you're forgetting are all the people that do love you back home. I saw the empty space you had rented out before you left yesterday…it's still vacant. You can still do everything you always talked about…but you can do it here. Tree Hill City is your home Brooke._

_This war has changed many things, you need not worry about Dan or anyone else for that matter. Besides at the Comet Club, no one even sees him around anymore._

_Just promise me you will think about it. Besides…Haley needs you. She needs everyone and anyone right now to keep it together._

_Know you are missed._

_Your dearest friend,_

_Lucas_

Brooke couldn't help but smile and all of a sudden a light bulb went off in her head and before her head could stop her feet she ran back into the other room, "Hey Jake…."

Jake looked up with an unknowing and very confused expression on his face, "Yes?"

"Want to take a trip?"

___________________________________________________________________________

Chase watched as the nice young nurse changed his friends bandage yet again. Nathan was barely recognizable. His face was all covered in gauze and both of his arms wrapped in a cast.

"Is he going to make it?" Chase was able to mutter out.

The nurse smiled, "We're going to do everything we can for your friend sir."

Chase nodded, "Thank you…"

She fluffed the pillow that he slept on, the morphine finally kicking in, and began moving on to another patient.

"Wait-"Chase hollered.

The nurse turned once more, "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

The nurses eye brows wrinkled a bit.

Chase continued, "I'm sorry, I just-I feel like I have to know your name…after all you've done just, please."

She smiled once more, "Bevin."

Tears began to fall from his eyes, "Bevin" he looked to his feet, "Thank you."

______________________________________________________________________

"She finally fell asleep." Peyton walked out of Haley's bedroom and met Lucas back on the sofa. After Mia insisted on being left alone they walked Haley back to her house, who had barely said a word since she broke down.

"I feel so helpless-" Peyton sighed.

"I know what you mean."

Peyton looked up at him, noticing his stare was somewhere in space, "Hey you ok?"

She could see the tears welling up in his eyes, "I'm trying to be. I'm trying to be there for Haley…I'm trying to be strong for her…but what if she's right."

"Don't talk like that-"

"No, I jus-when that man walked into the club…I thought it was him. I thought it was Nathan."

"Lu-"

"And when I found out it was Mia's husband…" His voice began to crack, "I was relieved…I was _happy_ almost."

Lucas turned to Peyton tears falling from his eyes, "How horrible is that? I was _happy_? And then to see how broken that poor woman was…how could I try to comfort her when all I kept thinking was "Thank god it wasn't my cousin.""

Peyton wiped a tear from his cheek, "It's not horrible Lucas, it's ju-"

"You know what, I can't do this right now…" He rose from the couch, "I need some air."

"Want me to go with you-"

"No. I need to just…clear my head. Besides if Haley wakes up I don't want her to be alone."

Peyton reluctantly agreed and Lucas walked out of the house. Peyton took a deep breath, this day had taken a toll on her. She slowly walked along the mantel that held many pictures from Haley's life.

There were pictures of an elderly couple that Peyton figured to be her parents, next to that was a picture of Lucas, Haley and…Brooke. Peyton stopped at that one and picked it up to get a better glance.

It must have been the first day the club opened after Lucas' took over for his mother. The three of them were standing outside of it, with the biggest smiles on their faces. Peyton had known Lucas had been close to Brooke…she'd seen her at the club often enough, but she didn't realize their past went back so far. Peyton sighed, looked like there was a lot about Lucas Scott she was going to have to figure out.

Lucas walked down Main St, shuffling his feet and kicking and rock that entered his path. What a day? He kept thinking to himself. His hands were buried in his pants pocket and his thoughts were a cloud of unanswered questions. He looked up and saw the vacant building he had spoken to Brooke about in his letter. Lucas' lips curled into a smile as he remembered the day…

_"Lucas here it is!" Brooke ran over to the front of the building._

_Lucas swaggered over with a grin on his face, "Seriously?"_

_"What?"_

_Lucas chuckled, "Nothing its-" He looked and saw worried expression on Brooke's face, "Nothing its great Brooke."_

_She returned with a squeal, "I know isn't it? Now" She sighed, "Now all I need is the money to afford to rent it."_

_Lucas leaned up against the far wall, "Really? Is that all?"_

_"Oh hush, not all of us can have a mother that leaves us the hottest night club in town."_

_"You're absolutely right" He smirked. He placed a cigarette in his mouth and searched his pockets for some matches. "Hey?" He looked confused as he patted down his pockets before reaching in and pulling out a piece of paper, "What's this?"_

_Brooke moved over with a confused look on her face, "I have no idea Sherlock it was in your pocket."_

_He handed the paper to her, "Here you open it, I still have to find those damn matches…"_

_Brooke unfolded the paper and thought she would fall over, "Lucas-" She looked up with tears in her eyes, "This is the deed for-"_

_Lucas smiled, "For this building? I know." He draped an arm around her, "I can see it now [i]Brooke's Boutique[/i]"_

_She cringed._

_"Right. Umm…well hey little lady it's all yours you can name it whatever you'd like."_

_"Lucas this is too mu-"_

_"I won't hear another word about it. The club's doing well…and besides it's just a loan. When you buy out [i]CoCo Chanel[/i] I expect it back…" He looked down at her and tilted his hat, "with interest." He winked._

_She jumped up and gave him the biggest hug, "I can't thank you enough…"_

_"Whoa there toots…" He brushed off the shoulders of his jacket, "I got a reputation to protect."_

_She playfully slapped him and looked up at the store that would be the beginning of her future._

Lucas kicked another rock, tilted his hat towards the store and continued on his walk. Memories of the past…the present and his possible future, haunted his every step.

*****Ya'll didn't think I'd actually kill off Nathan did ya???*** LoL :D :D**

**Again if you like REVIEW :)**


End file.
